


Grape Slush

by DrainedQueen



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainedQueen/pseuds/DrainedQueen
Summary: An: Jason Todd x Reader!70s chick. The reader meets a mysterious bad boy at party. Barley knowing each other more than a day the two fall in love. Will they last or is it too good to be?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasure to be loved by Jason Todd.

She knew it the moment he kissed her, and she felt forever her soul was entwined to his, at lips touch. She blossomed from it’s warmth so bittersweet and it strangely stayed melting her with its loveliness. Though it happened all at once in their shared moment kissing in the snowfall, she couldn’t remember an hour she hadn’t thought of him.She would often stop and stare at him in wonder, as if she was seeing him for the first time again. Rediscovering his hands and mouth in adoration as they curiously wandered her own skin. Jason never stopped asking her why she wanted him and in return she held him tight in her arms because she could never answer, and whatever doubt Jason had in his brain was discarded. Certain things are just meant to be, she decided. 

It was the wetness of spring now; the tapping of rain against her roof was a soft lullaby that sang her to sleep. They slept on a mattress with the sheets tangled, and New Year's Eve a distant memory. Every night since was warm and fleeing as the moon and her stars faded into view. Jason lips gifting her skin with kisses in the darkness, and the little bruises left behind in morning were her secret treasures. Her fingers brushed the lining of her skin everytime she found one, remembering the sweet whispers he confessed.

There were times she considered herself lucky he’d give her so much attention , certainly someone else must feel the way she does. Laying in their bed reminiscing how he’d been there the night before, hearing the things he had been saying, the confessions he’d made and the kisses that coaxed them after. But, she knew that wasn’t the truth. For the first time of her life, in the blossoming of spring, she was in love. 

“I love you,” She told him, and Jason smiled silently,framing her face .

“I know,” he replied, and suddenly his broad, warm body had settled around her in bed, holding her firmly and close.

“I love you,” Jason murmured, kissing her neck, and she closed her eyes, as he whispered into her skin. “I’ve always loved you.” 

Always.

She turned and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart as she fell asleep, Jason’s fingers tracing small circles on her back. She smiled to herself softy. 

𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙅𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙏𝙤𝙙𝙙


	2. Chapter Two

A thick white sweater hung loosely off the girl’s frame paired with low cut blue bell bottom jeans and black platforms. Her hair stuck out on either side of her wool knitted cap. Her full, pursed lips frowned as she could barely breathe, the fumes of marijuana invaded her nostrils. Her freshly wet shoes from snowfall sank into the shagged carpet inside the packed unfashionable cheap sorority home. She left a dark trail as she navigated through the crowd holding Barbra’s hand like a life line. Barbra’s fiery hair like a red river flowing behind the beautiful young woman as she squeezed through the guest. 

The girl cursed under her breath as the drink she was holding sloshed around in her red plastic cup, the liquid dampening the sleeves. Slowing a moment Barbra glanced back. Her green eyes greeted Y/n’s own, a sly smile pulled at Barbra lips. “Great turn out, huh?” Barbra commented loudly over the droning of the music. Which had just changed from The Beatles to a more electrifying melody of Jimi Hendrix. Y/n only nodded , not bothering to waste her breath to yell over the sea of people. Barbra only offered a knowing smile, before she tugged Y/n’s again until the two eventually settled in the back. The red haired woman smiled gleefully as they approached a group swarmed in a tight huddle, deep in conversation. 

“Hey, Richard!”Barbra chimes, sauntering up to  
a handsome man who looked up from a small blonde. His eyes a brilliant mesmerising blue, they remind Y/n of gazing up at the sky on a cloudless day. He groomed a lazy hand through his tousled black hair, sweeping it from his tanned face. “Hey baby.” He smiled earnest, pecking a kiss to Barbra’s cheek. “Richard, I’d like you to meet Y/n.” Barbra gestured to the girl behind her. Richard gave another charming smile Y/n’s way, tilting his head playfully. “Hey, I remember you from the theater program, the fall showcase of Romeo and Juliet.” He beamed and offered his hand. “My name is Richard but I prefer Dick. It’s nice to see you outside college.” Y/n takes his hand shaking it. “You too.” She replied shortly and dropped his hand. She tasted her drink and grimaces trying not to gag at the distasteful mixture of different alcohols. 

“Are there anymore shows this year?” He continued seeming to not notice. “ Not sure.” She croaked, her throat and mouth burning from the aftertaste. “The spring showcase maybe? That is if the school can afford it.” She shrugs. Dick nodded understandably.

“Yeah, I heard Romeo and Juliet was a bit of a bust.” he replied mindlessly. Barbra gasped and elbowed his side making him jump. “B-But I digged it.” He stuttered quick and flustered, his face tinted with blush. He slumped an arm around Y/n’s neck leaning forward, and she could smell his expensive cologne. The delicate scent somehow overpowered the musky heat of the party. “Well, i'm glad you...liked it.” She faltered , her voice small as she held her drink close to her chest like a safeguard. “How’s football?” She inquired. Dick rolled his eyes to the ceiling leaning away, he awkwardly pulled at the collar of his shirt. “We are definitely not making the playoffs. We only won one game this season, but there’s always a next time, right?” He shrugged. “And you know what? Hopefully there is another show, I know you’ll kill it.”

Y/n's smiled, but she shakes her head brushing off the compliment. 

“I don’t know about that. I didn’t even get the part of Juliet, I played her mother.”

“Well, every role is important right?’ He chirped. He held her eyes smiling, leaving Y/n disorientated again. Barbra interjected, “You know there’s a lot of people I want you to know tonight, Y/n.” She steps between the two, separating them. “Let me finish showing you around.” She takes Y/n hand rougher than before nearly yanking her off into the crowd. Dick waved goodbye and shouted after them, “And a happy New Year to you Y/n!”

Barbra pushed passed the guest, and practically dragged Y/n along. “Since you met the oldest Wayne, it can’t hurt to meet the others.” She said, looking around. “There’s Tim.” Barbra points to a young long dark haired teen in a band tee and baggy jeans much too big for his smaller body. He sat on the stairs surrounded by a group of people. The same blonde girl from earlier is draped around his side. Her purple sheer dress flows down the steps where they sat. “He’s the youngest of the adopted brothers and that’s his girlfriend Stephaine.” She points to the girl. She and Y/n walk again into the kitchen, there they find themselves near the speakers. Marvin Gaye sings a soulful melody.

“It’s a great night.” Barbra commented as she rested against the kitchen’s island. Y/n agreed, and sipped her drink growing used to the acidic taste. Barbra nudged her, until she gave in looking at the red head . “Oh come on I know parties aren’t your thing.” She chuckled, causing Y/n to squint her eyes at her curiously.  
“Then why invite me?” She puzzled.  
“Because I missed having you around.” Barbra admittedly truthfully, shrugging her shoulders. Y/n frowns remembering just how much time had passed between the two. “I missed you too.” She said sincerely , and Barbra half smiled at the sentiment. 

“So,...” Barbra began, leaning up. “Are there any guys who you're interested in? Ya know besides Richard.” Y/n cringed, letting her drink sit abandoned on the counter top. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know what to do.” She apologized. “ It’s not your fault. Dick flirts with everyone, it’s just his personality.” Barbra huffed. Y/n gives her a long look but she avoids her gaze. “I'm just hoping you get laid tonight.” Barbra changes the subject casually leaving Y/n dumbfounded.  
“What?” Y/n coughed . Barbra laughed, sweeping her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know.” She sighs, looking off into the crowd in thought. “You’ve been a virgin ever since we met, haven’t you thought about it?” 

Y/n scoffs, crossing her arms defensively. “Of course I have. Who hasn’t?” She retorted.  
Barbra smirks, side eyeing her suspiciously but Y/n scowled at her and then breathed a breath of annoyance.

“Look, I’m fine with not losing it at the moment, especially to some drunken idiot.” She nodded towards the party goers. Picking up her drink she tossed it aside into a trash bin. “Too bad all the best of the Waynes are taken.” The red haired girl remarked. Y/n was about to agree but stopped for a moment thinking. “Wait...” She began. “Aren’t there like three of them?” Barbra’s face fell and she grits her teeth in annoyance. “Oh yeah, you mean-” 

She’s interrupted by a loud voice calling her name. Barbra turned on her heels finding Dick waving her over. She shoots Y/n an apologetic look before hurrying off towards him. Y/n can’t help but to watch as Barbra's face lights up and Dick leans to kiss her, his hand entangled in her hair. He held her close, whispering in her ear, and the girl laughed full heartedly. Y/n forced herself to turn away.

Sometime passed and Barbra had yet to reappear, alone in the kitchen Y/n steals a bottle of alcohol, with its company in her hand she wanders through the crowd aimlessly. Her eyes observed the guest surrounding her, watching them in their own worlds and suddenly she felt small.

It wasn’t like Y/n didn’t want to go to parties, she just figured she didn’t belong in places like this. She wasn’t like Barbra, she didn't have an overflowing amount of friends or the perfect boyfriend. They were polar opposite, always had been and Y/n constantly found herself on the outside looking in. Deep in thought she’s startled when a hand pressed firmly against her back. She whipped her head only catching a glance of Dick as he smiled at her, rushing out the front door with other boys. She wandered, sipping from the bottle carelessly until she found Barbra again slumping onto the stairs next to Tim. As she made her way over, the room seemed to spin and found herself feeling warm and light. Pink Floyd played drowning the house in drum and bass.

“Sorry, I left you.” Barbra groaned as Y/n plopped down next to her. “Dick needed to go practice with the guys late again.” She sighed. “It’s like all he does nowadays.” Tim offers her his beer, and she takes it from him drinking. After nearly downing the entire bottle Barbra attempted to stand wobbly, using shoulder Y/n for balance. “I should really stop drinking when I'm upset.” She says aloud but more to herself. She shakes her head angrily before taking a few deep breaths. When she glances back at Y/n and Tim’s worried expressions her eyes shift quickly before the two.

“ I almost forgot,” she says suddenly. “ Tim, this is Y/n and Y/n this is Tim.”Tim and Y/n shared an odd look before greeting another. “You like Pink Floyd?” Tim questioned. Y/n bobs her head. “I like all music.” She responded. “Well, how about we dance?” He suggested. He reached down and gripped her by the arm, pulling her up and away before she could answer. Y/n looked back at Barbra who talked with Stephanie now, her head in hands as she spoke. Tim ushered Y/n to a space on the floor and Y/n pardoned herself as she bumped into the other dancers. Tim gripped her waist and Y/n followed in example by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“So, It’s been a hell of a night.” He  
said. Pressing his body up to hers. “I heard from Barbra you're looking for some fun tonight!” He whispered loudly in her ear. Y/n rolled her eyes, pulling back. “I wish she’d stop telling people that.” She sighed. Tim laughed drunkenly and began. swinging himself to the music very unrhythmically. “Well, half of the people are too drunk to see straight, ‘tis not a good idea.” He warned. Y/n shook her head unfazed. “Trust me I wasn’t looking.” She grunted. Tim nodded as they began dancing again.

“So, it must be kind of crazy being Bruce Wayne’s son?” Y/n inquired. Tim gives her a strange look. “Probably more than you can imagine but I’m not different from anyone else here.” he says finally. The two slow down their movement as the song switches to a softer tune, Y/n sucks in her cheek before continuing. “Why is it crazier than I think?” Y/n questioned and Tim stiffen for a moment. He sighed and twirled her around before pulling her close again. “He’s.. not as he seems.” He hesitated.  
Tim leaned in close, his breath immersed with beer. “Have you met him?” He asked.Y/n tried not to show her discomfort as his breath invaded her air. “No.” She answered quickly. “It’s just so interesting, your dad practically owns our school.” 

He cocked his head, giving her a wicked grin. 

“What about me? Aren’t I interesting?” He said slurring his words, coming dangerously close to her face. “I am not boring you am I?”

Y/n‘s turned her head. “No.” She backs away putting some distance between them, but Tim flushes them close again. This time Y/n pushed him away, he nearly fell as he fumbled as he stepped back. He looked at her bewildered and Y/n‘s eyes widened. “I’m sorry.” She said flustered. “I think I need a moment.” Y/n pushed through people, she breathed quickly, her anxiety setting in as she needed to escape or she’d suffocate in the tight room. She fled to the balcony doors, she struggled with the lock before finally stepping out and taking a deep breath. She hastily closed it again, the cold fogging across the glass. She barely noticed the man facing away from her as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself for warmth. The man smoked looking over the rail to the city below them. “Fuck.” she mumbled, rubbing her face frantically. “The Wanye are so weird.” She thought to herself. Her and the mysterious stranger stood silently for a moment, the distant explosions of fireworks the only sound between them. Now and then, someone near lit a firework that made the sky glow in brilliant colors above them.

Finally breaking the silence the stranger said “You don’t look like you’re enjoying the party.” She glanced over at him, only to meet the back of his head. She tilted her head, curling her lips in a thin line, his face was barely visible in the dim lighting. “Neither do you.” She retorted. The dark haired man continued to stare out at the city wordless. Y/n rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before speaking again,“I’ve never seen you around before.” She continued.  
The stranger huffed, “That’s not surprising.”  
He took a small box from his pocket, pulling out a cigarette before he offered the box to her. She shook her head no, and the man chuckled before sliding the box away, lighting his cig. “Worried about your health, huh? While drinking a bottle of vodka?” He said pointedly. She looked down at the bottle in her hand, it was half empty. Y/n snapped her head at him.

“I don’t always drink.” She countered defensively.  
“I don’t care.” He responded dryly. Y/n pulled a face at him, rolling her eyes to herself. “Look, perhaps we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.” She said and shifted until she was fully facing the back of him. “I’m Y/n.” She pulled her best smile offering her hand but the stranger didn't comply. In fact he took a long drag of his cigarette, purposely blowing it up into the air above them. Y/n let’s her hand drop feeling uncomfortable. She held the bottle closed to her chest and rocked on her heels.

“Well, can I at least know your name?” She insisted. “What would be the point of that?” He questioned. “You probably won’t remember by morning anyway.” His head nodded towards the bottle again. She felt herself beginning to fume from his rudeness. She became enraged and the bitterness of it churned inside her. Perhaps, it was the alcohol that made her suddenly brave or rather stupid but either way she strided over, poking the stranger in his back. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think are but you can’t just talk to me like that!” She exploded. The stranger suddenly dropped his cigarette onto the concert floor smashing it under his boot. He turned and rounded on her slow and menacing like hunter on to its prey. The girl backed away now fully aware of what she just did and afraid.  
The stranger stopped short remaining in the shadows as he glared at her. Her blood drained from her face and her heart hammered erratically in her chest. Finally his eyes met hers in darkness and she saw they were a piercing blue, narrowed, rigid, and cold. The fury inside them burned like hell’s fire. The sight caused the girl to stand frozen in place, her mouth dry as she tried to speak. All her words suddenly caught in her throat. The bottle of vodka hung loosely forgotten between her fingers before accidentally being dropped and shattering messily on the ground. The girl yelps loudly, gaining the attention of a few other guests as she tripped almost toppling over. The man suddenly moved again gripping her arm so she wouldn’t fall but she snatched it back. Struggling to inhale as she stepped away, her foot crunching on the glass 

Before anything more could happen the balcony door flew open and Barbra glared at the man in dark. That's when Y/n remembered how to breathe, but was still unable to speak and she watched as Barbra and the man stood each other down and she looked dumbly between the two. Barbra glanced at Y/n and asked, “Are you okay, what happened ?” Y/n was speechless as her and Barbra’s eyes trailed down, looking at the broken bottle and Barbra shot an enraged look at the man again.

“What’d you do?” She bellowed, her brows creased and face tense. Y/n stared at her wide eyed and mouth open. She quickly latched a hand on Barbra’s shoulder turning the girl towards her . “It’s m-my fault, I d-drank too much tonight.” She stuttered. “I think I should go home.” 

Barbra looked at her stunned, her eyes filled with worry. “A-are you sure?” She questioned holding Y/n hand. Y/n nodded, pushing passed her going back inside where everyone watched her unsettled and whispered in low murmurs before going back to the party. Y/n felt warm from embarrassment but didn’t stop walking until she reached the front door. Barbra closed the balcony door harshly before moving fast to catch up with her. Y/n walked quick and numbly, her head heavy from drinking. Barbra walked next to her as they both headed downstairs. She shoved herself through the door. Noticing a cluster of motorcycles on the lawn. 

“What happened back there? Are sure you’re alright?” Barbra pressed on. “It's nothing, I’m fine.” Y/n brushed her off and shivered as they walked outside back into the bitterly cold streets of Gotham. “Thanks for inviting me, it was good to catch up again.” She sniffed, before she could turn away Barbra developed her in a warm embrace and Y/n closed her eyes savoring it. The two girls gave each other weak smiles as Barbra let her go. 

“Hey, Barbra?” Y/n asked. “Why did you react the way you did back there?” Barbra cocked her head oddly surprised. “I thought you were in trouble.” She answered bluntly. “Yeah but I wasn’t.” Y/n blurted. “I’ve never seen you that way before.” 

Barbra shrugged. “Well, I’m sorry you had to see me that way at all, he just has a way of getting under my skin ya know?” Y/n raised her eyebrows curiously. “He who?” Before Barbra was able to speak she was interrupted yet again by the entrance door flying open with a loud bang. Y/n and her whip around to two men standing in the doorway. A rugged dark haired man with familiar blue eyes glared at them. Behind him was a red haired hair man who just peered at the two. 

The man in front pushed through the door and out into the snow nearly knocking himself in y/n his leather jacket brushes harshly against her. The red haired man follows quickly behind uttering a small sorry. The two leap onto the motorcycles and with the sound of the engine roars loudly making her slightly jump causing her to nearly fall over. Her eyes wide when the blue eyed man gave her a challenging look. She blinked back at him. Standing tensely. He drove away wordlessly with the red haired man on his tail. When Y/n turned around she found Barbra attention transfixed on the two, an unreadable look on her face.

“Barbra?” Y/n called. “Are you alright?”

“That was him.” She only said, still staring in the direction they rode.

“Who?” Y/n asked. Barbra turned to her. “What do you mean who? It was the guy from the balcony.”

Y/n heart stills. “ Which one?”

“The dark haired one ” 

“And the other?”

“That was friend Roy.”

Y/n looked after the two as they vanished down the street.

“What’s his name?” Y/n asked almost cautiously, a feeling of dread sinking in her stomach.

“Jason...” Barbara started.

“𝙅𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙏𝙤𝙙𝙙, 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙒𝙖𝙮𝙣𝙚’𝙨 𝘽𝙤𝙮𝙨.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started over yes but I really wanted to try my and give my all this time. I’ll try writing more often and give you guys the best story. Don’t worry a lot will still be same, chapters will just be shorter.


End file.
